Ivan Dreyar
|image= |name=Ivan Dreyar |kanji=イワン・ドレアー |romanji=''Iwan Doreā'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Calling everyone a silly name |affiliation=Raven Tail Guild |previous affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |occupation=Guild Master of Raven Tail |previous occupation=Mage |team=None |previous team=Unknown |partner=Unknown |previous partner= Gildarts Clive(presumed) |base of operations=Raven Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=Makarov (father) Laxus Dreyar (son) |education=Unknown |magic=Unknown |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 117Shikigami Chapter 128Himself |anime debut= Episode 45 |japanese voice= Masaharu Satou |english voice= }} Ivan Dreyar is the father of Laxus Dreyar, the son of Makarov, and master/founder of the Raven Tail Guild. Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 128, Page 19 Appearance Though being the son of Makarov and the father of Laxus, Ivan holds no resemblance to either of them. Ivan is rather tall and has a more muscular body, also he has black hair and tanned skin. Ivan sports a unique looking beard. He wears a ornate cloak along with a dress shirt and an ascot tied in a full Windsor knot. Personality Ivan shows many signs of insanity during his small appearance. He seems obsessed with Fairy Tail enough to name his own guild a similar name. He also seems to enjoy killing things as he turns ravens into shikigami and then biting their heads off. Ivan also calls everyone with a chan, as he calls Gajeel "Gajeel-chan" and Laxus "Laxus-chan", or even speaking about "money-chan".Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 128, Page 18-20 Ivan also cares little for the well being of his family, be it his father or son. Even referred to Laxus as money; that he wanted the dragon lacrima, that was inserted into Laxus, back.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 128, Page 20 History He implanted dragon Lacrima in his son as a child, since Laxus had been weak at that time. Ivan only implanted the magic in his son's body because he knew that it would be worth a lot later. From Laxus' words earlier in a flashback, Ivan was once a member of the Fairy Tail Guild before being banished.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 119, Page 9 Laxus seemed very distraught by his banishment. Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Ivan contacts Gajeel Redfox through a shikigami as Gajeel and Natsu are searching for Laxus in the Fighting Festival arc. Ivan commands Gajeel to be patient in his quest for revenge against Natsu Dragneel, asking Gajeel to wait until Laxus is defeated. Later, at his guild, he explains to Gajeel that Laxus is a fake Dragon Slayer: When Laxus was a boy, Ivan had transplanted dragon magic lacrima into his son's body (out of pity for Laxus' weak body) so that Ivan could harvest the expensive lacrima when Laxus was older. He also praises Gajeel for spying on Fairy Tail for himself, not knowing that Gajeel is truly a double agent for Fairy Tail and is spying on Raven Tail. Magic and Abilities Shikigami Magic: Ivan's only known magical ability, up to date, is his ability to transform objects into shikigami (paper dolls). The extent of his abilities are not known, but he is able to transform living objects into shikigami. These shikigami can then be used for communication over great distances.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 117, Page 4 Given the fact that he is master of one of the four most powerful dark guilds in the world, it can be assumed that Ivan's own magical powers are of the highest caliber. Trivia * For reasons unknown, it appears Gildarts Clive has a strong dislike or grudge against Ivan. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Guild Master Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Dark Mages